


it was a dark and scary forest

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Man if he got bitten by anything again, radioactive or not, he was gonna flip.(bingo prompt: monsters)





	it was a dark and scary forest

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is boo scared u

Man, this was pretty scary.

And he spent some of his patrol days stuck in the sewers most of time, the fact that this forest could top out the wretched stench and squeaking rats was _bad._

Peter scanned the woods, its tall black trees decorating the leaf strewn floor. A chill, autumn breeze bit at his bones, and he shivered, stupid spiders and not being able to thermoregulate.

The spindly trees cast dark, inky shadows across the ground and he had a feeling that aside from Mr. Stark next to him, they weren’t the only ones here in this forest.

Tony saw something flickering in the little light that the woods held and he really hoped that his eyes had been tricking him about it being a ghost—because if it was a ghost that would be shit.

“Um, hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter questioned quietly, “Maybe now’s a good time to leave, kinda cold y’know.”

“Pfft, kid we’ll be fine,” he scoffed, trying to hide the slight panic in his voice, “a little darkness won’t hurt us.”

Both of them knew how much of a lie that was—not when wormholes and collapsed buildings always plagued their nightmares, nights waking up in cold sweats with shallow breathing happened more commonly than they liked to admit.

“Right, so—holy shit!” Peter yelped, eyes focused on some type of monster that had revealed itself from its hiding spot behind one of the trees.

“Okay, maybe we _should_ head out,” Tony answered, and he tugged Peter away from the zombie monster thing.

“You _think?”_

It was silent for a few moments, before it was interrupted by the harsh sound wolf howling—both of them refused to admit they jumped when they heard it.

They kept running, refusing to look—everyone know if you looked back in horror movies something would be there—too bad _something_ still showed up behind Peter.

Peter flinched when he felt a hot breath against his neck, and this was so not it—if a vampire was behind him and they were radioactive, he’d be disappointed.

They were _not_ radioactive but he was not ready to get bitten by anything again, after that spider, he was absolutely done.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, let’s go now!” Peter shouted, and Tony nodded before he yanked off the prototypes of the virtual reality glasses they were designing.

The forest immediately dissolved into the familiar scene of the lab, all the monsters disappearing, replaced by Holotables and DUM-E.

“I think the glasses work, Mr. Stark,” Peter huffed and Tony ruffled his hair.

“No kidding, Pete, never again?”

Peter nodded firmly, never again.

— They eventually did use the glasses again, but this time it was to get back at Rhodey for scaring both of them during family movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
